APTX4869 Plus More
by Hikari Takamura
Summary: What happens when Shuichi Akai fakes his death? APTX4869 turns them into kids. What if Akemi Miyano faked her death, but the Black Organization finds outs and feeds her APTX4869. Two ex-lovers shrink into kids. Is this fate? What if Whiskey takes APTX4869 while she looks for Sherry, but swiftly steals Akai's heart? Does Whiskey have a true intention?AkaixAkemi/ShinichixShiho!
1. The Shrunken Adults

_**APTX4869 Plus More**_

Kir smiled at Akai Shuichi as he came out of his Chevrolet,_ "Oh? Something wrong? You came from the opposite direction." _Kir said._  
"I arrived ahead of you so I could scout out the area to see if they really did spy on you." _Akai said._ "I see. Were the results correct? That they aren't spying on me?"_

_"Yeah. They aren't watching our meeting."_ He said,_ Let's get to the point. What information do you have?" _He leaned against his car._  
"As what can I offer you..._ _**Is death."** _She drew her gun shot him.(With a BLANK bullet of course!) He instantly felt a shock of pain in his head.

He struggled with the pain, leaning on his Chevrolet, He saw a Porsche 356A. Something was shaking and it was off... The gun flew out of Kir's hands as she was dumbstruck at the sudden earthquake. It stopped quickly. She grabbed her backup weapon, but it was gone as well.

The only thing, she had was, APTX4869 pills. She made him, sit still as she regretfully put the pill in his mouth, making him swallow it.

He had to, and he did. Kir put a bomb down. And fled into Gin's car when he arrived. The bomb read 1 hour left. His body felt like it was burning like his bones were melting. He felt his body was smaller, but he got Rikumichi Kusada's body out, and fled with his tiny legs.

He grabbed his phone, wanting to save Akemi's message. No matter what happened, he knew she wanted him to live his life until the end.

He made it out of Raiha Pass, breathing heavily he needed someone to pick him up, fake blood was covered on him, police would question him. He remembered that James knew about his fake death and he called him,_ "James, Help me, I'm outside Raiha Pass."_ He was disoriented_._

**XXX**

A boy arrived at Kobayashi-sensei's class,_ "Everyone I would like you to know Ichiro Takashi." _She said introducing him to the 1st grade class.  
The teacher gave orders to sit down behind Conan's desk. He followed her orders quickly_. 'Moroboshi Dai+Apoptoxin?' _She wondered. "Who is this, Ichiro guy really?"

She asked, Conan confused with herself. Ichiro overheard this conversation and said,_ "Fake death, FBI Agent."  
_She gave an icy glare at him,_ "So? What makes you come to this elementary Ichiro-kun?"_ He shrugged,_ "Rumors of Akemi faking death."_

"Huh? But weren't you the reason she died?"Ai asked him, with a questioned look,_ "If she's alive... Then you get an APTX antidote."_

**XXX**

A bullet grazed a woman's leg as she ran,_ "Come out, Akemi Miyano, I know you're hiding."_ Gin's voice echoed in the darkness of the warehouse,_ "Looks like you faked your death, But with this poison, You'll die for real." _The container of APTX4869 was in his hands...

He fed her the poison, making sure she swallowed it, and left her in the empty warehouse._ "Sorry, Shiho and Dai-kun.." _Her voice drifted off into a heavy sleep. She woke up, surprised to see she has survived, the night and checked the time, gratefully Gin didn't take away her cell.

The moment she saw her reflection, She knew indeed that she was a child, Haven't seen the news of Akai's fake death, She started calling him. A 7 year old answered,_ "Hello?"_ Akemi thought it was a mistake,_ "Can you give this to Dai Moroboshi? It's Akemi Miyano." _

"But.. This is he.."

He knew she deserved the right answer,_ "What? But your a 7 year old."_ She got the same reply back,_ "Same goes to you Akemi." _The phone had another girl's voice on it,_ "Akemi? This is a joke right? Your dead." Shiho's voice said, _as if she ripped the phone out of Ichiro's hands._ "What happened?"_ The shrunken scientist asked her sister._ "Put it on speaker with you and Dai-kun on."_ It only took a second.

_**"Gin,**Fed me APTX 4869_." She said, as they both whispered, huskily._ "Why did you call your ex? Akemi?"_ Shiho asked her, confused by her actions,_ "Both, Should know the truth behind faking my death." _She answered, honestly with her heart and brain because it was true.  
_  
"Pick me up at, that abandoned warehouse where you tried to captured Gin, Dai-kun. I'm starving as well." _Akemi said, her voice drained.  
The two elementary students abandoned, school for their love one,_ "Hakase!"_ Ai barged in the lab, making Agase jump in surprise and confusion.  
_  
"We need to go to a warehouse! For Ai's sister.. It's an emergency!" _Ichiro said, in a hushing voice, The professor understood and went into the garage turning on his Beetle, They stopped at a convenience store and bought a 4 bento boxes and left to the warehouse.

_Author's Note: Looks like Akai's fake death plan was blown of because of the stupid earthquake, AkaixAkemi in the future!  
Reviews are always welcome! And thanks for reading!_


	2. Kawaii Your Even Cuter!

_Important: Whiskey is disguised as Ran Mouri, Her first appearance in my fanfiction is in the 'The Unexpected Meeting' She's Vermouth's half sister plus being her love rival with Gin. Whiskey disguised as Ran Mouri at the age of 7, Age 14 at the time and now she is 7 because she took APTX4869 to seduce Akai as a kid and take Sherry to get the antidote. Whiskey's real age is 24._

**_Kawaii~ Your even cuter!_**

_'No one knows how an adult feels when shrunken to the size of a child' Akai sighed, but Akemi approached him giving a kiss on the cheek.  
Akai was a bit taken back since they haven't done anything like this for about 2 years. She just gave her signature, charming smile to him._

_"Dai-kun? Are you alright?" Akemi asked, Akai wondering if he was not listening to her. Akai thought about the photos of him as a kid.  
'I think I was pretty cute..' _Akai thought deeply,_ "Let me tell you my opinion of your face. Kawaii~ Your even cuter!"_ Akemi giggled at him.

Shiho nodded agreeing with Akemi that her Dai-kun was cute as a cupcake in first grade. But Shiho still didn't and wouldn't ever trust him.

But Akemi loved him, nonetheless than she ever did 2 years back, And this could have been cruel fate to draw them together again with love.  
Yet, if it was.. She has been waiting for him.. And the Black Organization to be taken down for once and him as her perfect boyfriend.

The arrived at the Hakase's house fairly quickly. Little did they know, Whiskey was there.. Not as an adult but as a cute child with pink ponytails with her baby, blue, sky eyes. She looked beautiful even better than Akemi and she was surely gonna take Akai's heart.

She laughed at the thought of him approaching her shyly, and telling the truth that he loved her so much, that his heart couldn't take it.  
But for now, she got knew where Sherry lived. And the life as Ran Mouri was gone forever and down in the drain when they discover her real body in the mountains of Gunma where that stupid inspector, Named Yanamura whatever lived and he would never solve the mystery.

_"It's Ichiro Takashi. At least remember that I have a fake name!" _Akai grumbled at Akemi who kept calling him,_ "Kawai~ Dai-kun!"  
_He was annoyed that's when Akemi said,_ "Okay Ichiro-kun, My new name is.. Haruka Miyako." _Ai gasped, disappointed for not using Haibara.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko came in looking for their detective badges, not noticing the visitor as she hid behind Ichiro's back.  
_"Who are you?" _Mitsuhiko asked Haruka, But she ignored him and gave Ichiro a kiss on the cheek expressing how she felt for him.

Mitsuhiko couldn't believe that the 'new student' scored a girlfriend who was super cute._ "Mitsuhiko? Are you okay?"_ Ayumi asked him.  
Haruka acted like she was looking for Ichiro,_"I haven't seen you in a while! __**Ichiro**__." Haruka whispered in Ichiro's ear, as he smiled at her act._

_"Oh, I didn't notice you there." _Haruka bowed, keeping up the polite act._ "Excuse me, Who are you?"_ Mitsuhiko interfered with her sentence.  
He earned an icy glare from Haibara and went quiet. That's when the Sakura Blossom aka Whiskey came in an helped Haruka a lot somehow.

_"She's Ai Haibara's cousin from the states in America, She recently came back to Japan feeling homesick,"_ The girl chuckled at herself.  
Haibara Ai instantly felt the aura around her, _"What's your name?"_ The girl leaned on the wall and smirked at her,_ "Sakura Blossom~"_

Akai blushed as she said her name in a adorable voice matching her adorable appearance, _"Say, Did we meet before?"_ She asks him.  
_"I don't recall meeting such an adorable girl in the past."_ He was hitting on her.. Sakura blushed at his sweet compliment.

**XXX**

_"Where's Whiskey Gin?" _Anokata asked him, Gin was usually with Whiskey from time to time, _"I haven't seen her since yesterday. Anokata."  
"Don't you dare lie to me, Tell me the answer Gin."_ Anokata demanded from him,_ "A girl came out of her room when she went in." _He recalls.

Gin was telling the truth for sure, Whiskey or actually Sakura Blossom grabbed Conan's voice changing bow tie and spoke in Ran's voice.  
_"Anokata? What's wrong?" _He sighed in relief,_ "Whiskey, Gin said a girl came out of your room in that hotel. Who is that random girl?"_

_"Oh, Um.. She's my cousin from Osaka, Japan."_ She answered, her voice coughing a bit_. "What's wrong? It's not like you to hesitate."  
"Just a little sick, I need to go somewhere with the Mouri's. Bye!" __"Catch the gaki(Brat) named Edogawa Conan." _Anokata ordered.

Gin was gonna carry on the kidnapping and kill Mouri Kogoro because of the transmitter he put on Kir's low heels.

Gin knew he wouldn't kill Whiskey, his lover, as well as Vermouth, both being sisters, He decided to ask Vermouth about her whereabouts.  
_"She d_is_appeared around 11:00 pm last night."_ Gin sighed at Vermouth and asked_, _"Tired?" She nodded placing a hand on her head.

He was gonna get Edogawa Conan, whether if he wanted to give info about his Whiskey.

_Reviews are always welcome~Kawaii!_


	3. Sakura's True Past

**_Sakura's True Past_**

_Sakura's POV_

A wicked smile appeared on my lips as I found herself in Koboyashi's class. _"My name is Sakura Blossom, I moved recently from Osaka to Tokyo.. I hope we all have a great time together! And I don't want rude or anything.. But I have my eyes set on the suspicious person and once I find out.." _I gave a grin,_ "Well that's up to my mood of what punishment you get!" _I gave an innocent smile. Koboyashi interrupted me in my little speech..

"_Everyone.. We are moving seats.. Ai-chan can you move next to Haruka Miyako?" _Ai nodded._ "Okay.. Now Sakura can you sit next to Conan-kun?"_ Ayumi gave an icy glare that meant,_ 'Stay away from MY Conan!' _I laughed in her face. "_Of course I can sit next to Conan-kun.. Ayumi was just giving me a really harsh glare Sensei.."_ I hid behind the shadows applying eye drops to make it look like I was actually crying._ "Ayumi! Apologize now!"_ Koboyashi's scolded her, Ayumi gave me another glare and cried.

_ "Sorry, I clean up tears in the bathroom. Sensei." _I left the room quietly. I stood in the hallway for 10 minutes and came back in, "_Sorry, Sakura-chan.." _I gasped, "_Don't you dare call me 'Sakura-chan' or Sakura! AYUMI YOSHIDA! You can only call me Blossom-san!" _I proceeded to my desk. _"Just so you know.. Sakura.. We're doing a group activity the only ones without partners are Conan-kun and Ichiro Takashi..." _I gave a nod and answered, "_I want to be partners with Ichiro-kun. Please?" _

She gave me a sticker.. _"I didn't even tell you yet, Do you want to be Ichiro's lover in the play we're doing for Valentine's day?" _I gave a nod and kissed him on the cheek as he blushed. "_Kissy, Kissy is the happy end, right?" _Haruka's sweat dropped, very quickly before saying, "_But Ichiro-kun is mine. Sensei.." _Koboyashi gave a chuckle,_ "Don't worry it's only temporary, we'll decide who he really likes after the play.." _

**XXX**

_"Are you nervous? It's gonna be fine Ichiro-kun.. You don't have to worry." _Sakura whispered after, seeing the worried look on his face. He gave a nod, she just leaned over, "_Are you sure? I really don't like it when my friend is anxious." _Her smile disappeared instantly. '_If only she knew the situation I'm in right now... Such an innocent child..' _She took her gaze off him and said,_ "You probably didn't know this but.. I like you a lot.. Very much.."_ Her cheeks were bright red indicating that she loved him.

_"Do you trust me with your heart in my hands?" _Ichiro paused, _"Because I'm not the type to play with a girl, who cries behind my back.." _A wicked smile appeared on her face but her hand covered it. '_I finally deceived him, I just gotta lie my way into his heart.'_ That wicked smile showed a true sadness behind her thoughts, but she pushed the sadness away until she finally found herself crying like a lost kitten on her Silver Bullet-kun's shoulder.

"_Black reminds me of how my relatives were killed... Men in black.. broke into my house one night.. Making my sister join their criminal organization.. I really knew she did everything for me.. But her core turned into a rotten apple with the new youth chemical they made.. She didn't care until the moment they finally found me.." _She murmured, as she hugged him. "_I played my moves slowly, and gained their trust.. but a scientist made a shrinking chemical..."_

His eyes widened, "_Did the organization have a member named Gin? Or Vermouth?" _She nodded. _"Are you the rumored.. Silver Bullet?" _He managed a nod.. "_Then you Kir must have given you the drug.. If you remember that CIA agent.. I was a FBI agent.. My partner disappeared when we just started dating.." _She gave a shaky breath, "_I hope you are but if not.. Are you Shuichi Akai, and Haruka Miyako is Akemi Miyano? You must have had a good time with your younger brother named Rei Furuya.."_


	4. Lies

**_Lies..._**

_Sakura's POV_

"Ichiro." I smiled wryly. "I was lying about loving you. Love comes with a sacrifice." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Ichiro, I know how you feel. You felt responsible for her death. You felt like it was your fault but it wasn't.. She wanted you to be safe. She loved you. Just like I..." I trail off. "You have someone? That FBI agent?" He asks. "I lied about that, he forgot me, he's in the Japanese Secret Police. Your brother. I hate Gin. I am dating him against my own will. I wanna be with Rei. But all I can think is that he won't accept me because he fell in love with Akemi. He forgot... About me." I pause and sigh.

"I took this drug because I hate Gin so much. I wanna escape. Gin toys with me, Vermouth and Sherry.. Some player I would guess.. Probably the woman victims too. Gin would kill me if I didn't obey. I want him to realize.. That he can't just do that to women. I have APTX 4869 info. I left it at my apartment. We can all be adults again." I smile.. He looks down sadly. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Your strong.. You don't even cry while you think about that? Not even be sad?" He asks. "I accepted it, I would be happy if he remembered but I can't force him. I really.. I really want him to remember. I would've cried if Akemi chose him." I sigh, frustrated.

Someone knocks on the door and Sherry comes in. "Sherry!" I hug her. "?. Sakura? What are you-" I cut her off. "It's me. I am sick of this organization. So I have info on APTX. I have the file in my apartment. You can make the antidote with right? I won't turn you.. In. I know how you feel about Shinichi. Or the so called Conan Edogawa." I smile. 1"Whiskey? Why..." She asks. "I'm here to take down the organization, I'm a former FBI agent. Anokata's favorite." I smile.

"But I thought.." She trails off. "Vermouth is his second favorite!" I say. "You might be like Vermouth though. You'll use me and then give me to the organization." Sherry says. "Sherry. Don't be blunt. You can't just ASSUME things ya know?" I pout. "Whiskey.. What about Ran Mouri? How do you know that he won't choose her?" Sherry asks. "Because Sherry.. Ran Mouri isn't real." I say. "What?" She asks. "How should I say this.. Well.. A girl of the organization has been spending her time with Shinichi. For the last 10 years so.. Gin killed her when they went to Tropical Land. I've been disguising as her for 4 months now." I mutter, looking her in the eye.

"But.. Why couldn't your save her?" Sherry said. "Do you know what happens when Gin doesn't get his way? He'll have his way with a woman." I say, looking down. "That isn't an excuse!" Sherry yelled. "Did you want to do it with him? I surely wasn't interested. I love someone else. So if I was to do it with him.. Then I'd be lying to my heart. You don't understand. Would you want to do THAT when you loved someone else?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. I get what you mean. I'll make you the antidote." She says. "Thank you." I hug her. Haha. Too easy to fool everyone. A smile appears on my face. Although.. Rei was my lover.. I feel a need for him every one in a while. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't love me. He'll never love me again in that sort of way. Besides.. What's the chance of him recover his memories?


End file.
